Kemono no Kuoh
by Kemono no yari
Summary: menma terlibat dalam dunia gaib karena ketidak sengajaan. dan kini untuk melindungi dan menyelamatkan teman2nya dia menarik tombak kuno yang ada dikeluarganya yang digunakan untuk menyegel yokai perkasa nagatobimaru/tora. warn : ga jelas, bahasa aneh, alur kecepetan, bukan eyd yang benar. ga suka jangan baca.
dis : i own nothing. highschool dxd, naruto, and ushio no tora belongs to their creator...

Kemono no kuoh...

Opening : mazeru na kiken...

... ...

mazen na! /Berbahaya!

kiken na! /Jangan mendekat!

yatsura ga aisurya dotanba. /Jika bertemu mereka bisa kena masalah.

dotanba! /Lihatkan!

ja nai ka!/ Masalah!

mazeru na kiken no nengoro!/ Ini sangatlah berbahaya jadi jangan mendekat lagi!

dotanba tte no sono wake. /Alasan masalah terus mengejarmu dari segala arah.

sorya ma yatsura deatta kara daro. /tentu saja itu semua karena kau bertemu dengannya bukan?

tanonja nai shomondai maneku./ Ada sebuah garis batas.

kakeawasette no aru no da./ Yang dimana mengundang masalah tak di inginkan.

mou au koto o yamerya./ Jika saja mereka tak bertemu.

sore de koto wa sumu wake da keredo./ Maka mungkin saja kejadiannya akan berbeda.

iya ni naru you na ki ga tsukya./ Tetapi perasaanku sangatlah tak enak.

futari bocchi./ Mungkinkah kita berdua

nan na no karuma kai?/ terkena karma kah?

mazeru na!/ Berbahaya!

somosomo deau na./ Jangan pernah terlibat lagi.

torisetsu ni sa dondake kaitetemo.../ Diperingati seperti apapun juga semua...

muda sa!/ Percuma!

Mazen na!/ Berbahaya!

kiken na!/ Jangan mendekat!

futari ga aisurya dotanba./ Jika bertemu mereka berdua bisa jadi masalah.

Dotanba?/ Benarkah?

kamau ka?/ Masalah?

somosomo hitotsu no./ Sejak awal sudah terkena satu...

Mazen na!/ Berbahaya!

kiken na!/ Jangan mendekat!

yatsura ga aisurya dotanba./ Jika bertemu mereka bisa jadi masalah.

Dotanba?/ Benarkah?

kamau ka?/ Masalah?

sorosoro ikou ze meifu madou./ Omong-omong sudah waktunya untuk kalian pergi kedunia sana.

...

Prologue chapter 1. Pertemuan dan tombak dengan kain merah...

 _..._

 _Jaman dahulu kala sekali, pernah ada seekor yokai yang sangat kuat, buas dan tak kenal ampun yang menghancurkan segala apapun yang ada dijalannya. Iblis, malaikat atau para dewa sekalipun tak masalah baginya. Baginya, bagi dirinya merupakan sosok buas tak terhentikan yang terus mengamuk tanpa henti secara membabi buta sampai suatu hari seorang pria dengan tombak datang menantangnya._

 _Menantang yokai buas dan perkasa itu seorang diri dengan tombak tua lusuh ditangannya..._

 _Dengan hanya dengan sebuah tombak tua dia bertarung..._

 _Sebuah tombak tua bernama tombak kemono..._

 _Dan kini sekali lagi seorang pemuda pemberani sekali lagi menarik tombak kuno itu dari tidur panjangnya itu..._

 _Untuk meminjam kekuatan tombak terkutuk..._

 _Meminjam kekuatannya untuk melindungi orang-orang yang penting baginya..._

 _..._

Ruang rahasia bawah tanah keluarga aotsuki...

...

 **"Hooo... kau kembali ya?"** gumam sesosok monster manusia harimau besar mengerikan yang terjepit tombak tua ditembok ruang bawah tanah keluarga aotsuki ini.

Terjepit tombak tua dengan kain merah yang menjepitnya kebatu/dinding belakangnya dengan sangat erat dan membuatnya tak bisa pergi atau bergerak dari tempatnya lebih dari 500 lamanya ini...

Sendiri didalam ruangan ini lebih dari 500 tahun dengan tombak yang menembus dadanya itu sampai seorang bocah berambut hitam berusia 18 tahun yang tak sengaja membuka pintu yang menuju ketempatnya ini dan bertemu dengannya.

Bocah sombong yang malah pergi begitu saja setelah sempat bertengkar mulut dengannya itu yang kini malah kembali dengan raut serius kepadanya...

"Hei kau, monster...apa kau bisa mengalahkan malaikat jatuh?" tanya bocah itu yang tak lain dan bukan adalh aotsuki menma dengan raut benar-benar serius dan terlihat sedang marah.

 **"Malaikat jatuh? Memang apa yang terjadi?"** tanya balik sang yokai itu dengan penasaran akan apa yang telah terjadi sehingga mengubah pemikiran bocah yang satu ini.

Apa yang sudah terjadi?

"Kau bisa atau tidak!?" tanya kembali menma dengan sedikit menaikan suaranya karena ia tak punya banyak waktu lagi.

Dia harus cepat...

 **"Tentu bisa. Itu bukanlah masalah besar buatku."** Ujar sang yokai dengan sombong seperti sebelumnya dan biasanya. **"Memangnya kenapa hah?"** tanya sang yokai sekali lagi.

"Aku perlu bantuanmu." Jawab menma dengan sangat serius yang membuat tanda tanya besar muncul diatas kepala yokai itu. "Temanku diculik sekelompok malaikat jatuh dan aku perlu bantumu untuk menolongnya." Sambung menma tanpa berkedip yang menjelaskan keadaannya kepada yokai yang ada didepannya itu.

 **"Hooo... tak masalah. Aku akan membantumu, tapi pertama kau harus mencabut tombak sialan ini dari tubuhku."** Ujar yokai perkasa itu sambil menunjuk kearah tombak tua dengan kain merah yang menembus tubuhnya itu dan mengapitnya kedinding.

 **"Hanya manusialah yang bisa mencabut tombak sialan satu ini."** ujar yokai itu dengan penuh kebencian terhadap tombak yang sudah mengurungnya lebih dari 500 tahun itu.

"Kau harus berjanji." Ujar menma memastikan dan meminta yokai dengan bulu keemasan ini untuk berjanji.

 **"Ya... aku janji."**

...

Menma POV...

...

Menarik nafas dan mengumpulkan semua keberanian yang kupunya. Aku berjalan perlahan mendekati yokai dan tombak itu.

Aku memerlukan kekuatan yokai ini untuk bisa menyelamatkan asia yang merupakan temanku dan juga issei...

Bukannya aku tak percaya kepada issei dan rias senpai. Tapi... aku tak mau hanya duduk dan berdiam diri saja.

Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu juga.

Setelah banyak yang telah terjadi dan yang telah aku lewati setelah menyelamatkan issei dari serangan malaikat jatuh don...donna apalah itu dimalam itu. Aku telah melalui banyak hal. Dari kenyataan kalau iblis, malaikat dan malaikat jatuh itu ada dan banyak lagi.

Seperti kenyataan bahwa rias senpai, akeno senpai, kiba dan juga koneko adalah iblis. Dan juga kenyataan bahwa issei telah terbunuh pada malam kencan pertamanya dengan amano yuma yang dia perkenalkan padaku dihari sebelumnya dan kemudian direinkarnasi oleh rias senpai menjadi iblis dibawah naungannya.

Awalnya rias senpai juga mengajakku bergabung dengan grupnya sebagai iblis reinkarnasi seperti issei tapi aku menolak dengan halus. Aku masih ingin menikmati kehidupanku sebagai manusia biasa itulah alasanku dan untunglah rias senpai mau menerima alasan itu.

Dan semenjak itulah banyak kejadian yang terjadi dari issei berteman dengan gadis bernama asia yang ternyata seorang suster dari gereja. Hingga kejadian dimana asia diculik oleh para malaikat jatu saat dia tengah bersama aku dan issei.

Kesal...

Itulah yang aku rasakan saat itu.

Tak bisa melakukan apapun dan hanya bisa melihat saja. Melihat asia dengan sukarela ikut dengan malaikat jatuh itu yang sudah jelas dia tak suka dengan mereka karena kami. Agar kami tak dilukai oleh malaikat jatuh yang merupakan mantan issei itu...

Jika saja aku punya kekuatan...

Jika saja aku bisa melakukan sesuatu...

Dan disinilah aku. Berdiri didepan yokai perkasa yang sering diceritakan oleh kakekku saat bercerita tentang sejarah keluarga kami setelah berdebat sebentar dengan issei yang juga merasakan hal yang hampir sama denganku.

Dia juga ingin menyelamatkan asia...

Begitu pula denganku...

Jadi kami berpisah dan mencoba mencari bantuan yang kami bisa untuk menyelamatkan asia.

Dan disinilah aku. Berdiri didepan tombak dengan kain merah yang mengjepit yokai menyeramkan kesebuah batu besar(sekarang sudah jadi dinding sih==) mengumpulkan semua keberanianku.

Meneguk ludahku sekali aku mengerakan tanganku untuk mengengam tombak tua itu dan mulai menariknya perlahan dengan kedua tanganku.

Berat...

Itulah pikirku yang terpikir seberapa dalam dan kuatnya tombak ini menembus yokai didepanku ini beserta tembok batu dibelakangnya hingga terasa seberat ini saat aku mencoba mencabutnya.

Srek.

Terlihat, aku mulai bisa melihat bagian dari ujung atau mata tombak dari tombak ini yang berlumur dengan darah ungu milik yokai itu disana. Menaruh lebih banyak tenaga, aku mencoba menariknya lagi dengan lebih kuat sebelum akhirnya tombak itu keluar sepenuhnya dari dalam tubuh yokai itu.

Keluar.

Itulah pikirku saat melihat tombak itu berhasil keluar sepenuhnya dari tembok dan juga bahu yokai yang tampak seperti manusia harimau itu, dan sesaat aku bisa melihatnya mata tombak sederhana dari tombak yang kupegang ini yang sudah terlihat kuno dan dipenuhi banyak goresan...

Goresan yang menunjukan banyaknya pertarungan yang sudah dilalui oleh tombak ini...

Tapi kesampingkan dulu hal itu sekarang aku harus menyelama-

 **"GAAAAHH!"**

Aku tak sempat menyelesaikan pikiranku sebelumnya saat sebuah pukulan keras mengenai kepalaku dan melemparkanku ketembok jauh kebelakang.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi?'

Gumamku dalam kebingungan akan apa yang baru saja terjadi padaku. Didepanku berdiri sang yokai perkasa itu yang tampak sangat marah kepadaku.

 **"Beraninya kau... beraninya kau mempermainkanku sebelumnya.."** geram monster itu dengan kesal kepadaku.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi sebenarnya?

Janjinya?

Bagaimana dengan perjanjiannya?

Bagaimana dengan asia?

"Kau... bagaimana dengan janjimu?"

Geramku dengan suara lemah dan rasa sakit dikepala akibat benturan tadi.

 **"Janji? Mana mau aku menepati janji dengan manusia, bodoh."** Ujar yokai itu tanpa rasa bersalah.

He?

Bagaimana dengan asia? apa yang akan terjadi padanya?

 **"Saa, sekarang bersiaplah untuk mati kau bocah sialan."** Gumam yokai itu yang memundurkan lengannya untuk memberi pukulan penghabisan pada diriku.

Diriku yang sudah dibohongi olehnya...

Dibohongi...

Ditipu...

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Kesal dan marah itulah yang kurasakan saat itu dan entah apa yang merasukiku aku perlahan kembali berdiri dengan tombak tua ditanganku ini.

"Beraninya... Beraninya kau..." geramku dengan penuh kemarahan sambil memukulkan bagian bawah tombak tua dengan kain merah yang ada ditanganku ini kelantai.

"BERANINYA KAUUU!"

...

Nagatobimaru POV...

...

Kenapa bocah ini? tiba-tiba kembali berdiri seperti itu dan berteriak.

Apa dia sudah gila?

Pikirku sang yokai perkasa yang pernah dipanggil dengan nama nagatobimaru sama dimasa lampau dengan heran.

Tapi perasaan heran itu berubah dalah sekejap saat sebuah rasa tak asing terasa disekitarku. Sebuah perasaan yang benar-benar tak asing.

Perasaan ini...

"BERANINYA KAUUU!"

Teriak bocah itu dengan penuh kemarahan yang sempat membuatku terkejut sesaat karenanya. Tapi yang paling membuatku merinding dan terkejut ini bukan karena teriakan bocah itu.

Tapi sesuatu yang lain...

Sesuatu yang tak asing...

Sesuatu yang bersuara dan terasa tak asing lagi...

Melihat kesekitarku aku merasakan yoki, dan chakra disekitarku mulai berkumpul dan bergemuruh disekitar bocah itu yang membuatku tersadar akan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang membuatku sangat ketakutan karenanya...

Sesuatu yang masih ada dalam gengaman bocah sialan ini...

 **"Mungkinkah..."**

Gumamku dengan keringat dingin saat melihat rambut bocah itu mulai memanjang sangat panjang dan darahku yang ada dimata tombak itu dalam sekejap menghilang karenanya.

Ya, tombak itu...

Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya.

Dia masih memiliki tombak sialan itu...

Tombak sialan yang menjepitku kebatu selama lebih dari 500 tahun itu...

Tombak sialan yang sekarang bergetar dengan sangat kuat dan mengeluarkan bunyi mengerikan yang mengingatkanku pada trauma masa lalu.

Tombak sialan yang bernama tombak kemono...

Itu berarti dia akan sama dengannya...dengan samurai sialan yang menjepitku dengan tombak itu 500 tahun yang lalu...

"Akan kubalas kau..." geram bocah itu yang matanya kini berganti seperti iris mata binatang buas dan liar, rambutnya memanjang lurus hingga menyentuh tanah, kuku tangan dan kakinya menajam dan memanjang seperti binatang, taringnya membesar dan tiga goresan dipipinya menebal seperti seekor harimau.

Dua kata untuk bisa mengambarkan bocah yang ada didepanku ini sekarang.

Binatang buas..

Itulah dua kata yang bisa kugunakan untuk mengambarkan bocah yang ada didepanku ini yang sudah bukan seperti manusia lagi melainkan binatang buas dalam wujud manusia...

Wujud yang sama dengan samurai sialan itu...

Wujud yang sama dengan samurai sialan yang mengurungku disini lebih dari 500 tahun itu...

 **"HIIII!"**

Teriakku ketakutan yang langsung mundur dan mulai panik.

Gawat.

Gawat.

Gawat.

Dia adalah gawat, masalah, dan segala yang bisa kugambarkan untuk mengambarkan nasib sial yang akan menimpaku jika berhadapan dengannya.

Aku bisa disegel lagi olehnya kalau begini...

Atau mungkin lebih buruk...

Jika yang samurai itu katakan adalah benar berarti dia adalah mimpi yang lebih buruk daripada samurai sialan itu... dan itu sama sekali bukan berita bagus.

 **"HAAA!"**

Menyambarkan petirku keatap ruangan aku memilih pilihan paling masuk akal dan memungkinkan saat ini yaitu...

KABUR.

Ya, hanya itulah pilihanku yang langsung saja berlari secepat yang aku bisa dari tombak sialan itu...

"Jangan pikir kau bisa lari yokai sialan!"

...

Normal POV, di gereja tempat rias, dan akeno...

...

"Tidak buruk juga." Puji miltet saat melihat akeno berhasil memblok serangan mereka bertiga dengan sempurna.

"Ya, tapi berapa lama kau bisa bertahan?" tanya kalawarmer dengan skeptis. Tak peduli seberapa kuatpun miko, akeno itu. Dia takkan bisa bertahan lama dengan mempertahankan dirinya sekaligus kekkai yang mengurung mereka ini.

"Penghalang ini hanya akan menghabiskan tenagamu." Tambah donnasiege kepada akeno dengan berdasarkan fakta.

"Ara, ara mau lihat sampai dimana aku bisa mempertahankannya?" goda akeno sambil tersenyum tipis dengan rias dibelakangnya yang tenang dan tak bergeming sedikitpun oleh gertakan ketiga malaikat jatuh itu.

PRANG!

Atau setidaknya begitu sampai seseorang menerobos paksa dan menghancurkan kekkai milik akeno.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi?" tanya rias dengan heran yang tak mendapat jawaban selain suara gemuruh seperti petir yang berlari kearah mereka.

 **"Minggir. Minggir. Minggir. Jangan menghalangiku!"** teriak sesosok manusia harimau keemasan yang diselimuti petir biru yang berlari dengan sangat cepat menembus pepohonan.

"Makhluk apa itu!?" tanya miltet yang tak sempat dijawab seorangpun saat makhluk itu dengan liarnya menabrakan diri kearah pohon tempat mereka bertiga dan menghancurkannya dalam sekejap.

"Apa-apaan makhluk ini?" geram bingung kalawarmer yang tak mengerti alasan dibalik tindakan monster harimau petir itu. Tiba-tiba datang begitu saja dan berlari menghancurkan segalanya yang ada dijalanan termasuk tempat mereka duduk tadi.

"Aku tak tahu kau makhluk apa. Tapi sebaiknya kau sadar dimana tempatmu itu!" teriak donnasiege yang tanpa peringatan sama sekali langsung saja melemparkan tombak cahayanya kearah monster harimau itu yang meledak saat melakukan kontak.

Ssh...

"Apa berhasil?' batin donnasiege dan juga sekaligus ke empat orang lainnya yang berpikiran sama dengan malaikat jatuh itu.

Apa serangannya berhasil?

Serangan terhadap makhluk tak dikenal yang tiba-tiba masuk dan mengacaukan pertarungan mereka?

Jawaban terungkap tak lama saat asap ledakan mulai memudar dan menampakan sang monster yang tak lain dan bukan adalah yokai perkasa yang pernah dipanggil nagatobimaru itu berdiri disana tanpa luka ataupun goresan...

Yang tentu mengejutkan mereka semua secara bersamaan...

 **"Aku ini ya..."** geram nagatobimaru dengan kesal. **"SEDANG TAK PUNYA WAKTU UNTUK MELAYANI PERMAINAN BODOHMU INI!"** teriaknya sambil menyambarkan petir kuat dari rambutnya dan menghanguskan malaikat jatuh donnasiege menjadi abu dalam sekejap mata dengan serangannya itu.

"Bohong..." gumam miltet dengan rasa tak percaya.

Donnasiege yang merupakan salah satu yang terkuat diantara mereka dikalahkan dalam satu serangan dan dalam sekejapan mata oleh makhluk tak jelas yang ada dihadapan mereka ini...

"Gwaaa!"

Tak sempat menyelesaikan lamunannya miltet dikejutkan oleh tangan berbulu keemasan yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengengam erat kepalanya dan melemparkannya seakan mainan kearah kalawarmer hingga mereka berdua terjatuh kebumi dan terseret beberapa puluh atau mungkin ratus meter karenanya.

Yang langsung membuat mereka berdua tak sadarkan diri karenanya...

Terdiam hanya itulah yang bisa dilakukan rias gremory akan kejadian yang ada didepannya itu.

Dia tak memperkirakan ataupun menduga hal ini sama sekali...

Kehadiran pihak ketiga.

Pihak ketiga yang tampak sangatlah kuat yang kini mendarat diatas kedua kakinya itu tepat didepan dirinya.

 **"Cih... membuang-buang waktuku saja."** Gumam yokai perkasa itu dengan kesal.

Dia membuang waktunya untuk hal tak berguna. Dia membuang-buang waktunya dimana seharusnya dia pergi sejauh mungkin dari itu sekarang ini...

Dari itu?

Dari itu apa?

Terngingat kembali akan apa yang mengejarnya itu bersamaan perasaan tak enak yang dirasakannya sang yokai perkasa itu dari belakangnya. Dia melompat menghindari ayunan tombak tua berkain merah yang dibawa seorang pemuda berambut hitam sangat panjang yang mengenakan jaket dan celana levis biru.

 **"Celaka aku lupa dengannya!"** teriak dai yokai dengan ketakutan sambil berusaha sekeras mungkin menghindari tombak terkutuk itu yang terus menerus diayunkan pemuda berambut panjang itu tanpa kenal jeda dan berhenti kearahnya.

 **"Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti. Aku hanya perlu membantumu menolong suster sial itu bukan?"** tanya sang yokai sebelum kembali mulai berlari dengan pemuda berambut panjang dengan tombak mengikutinya dibelakang.

 **"Sial... kenapa aku harus melakukan ini?"** geram sang yokai dengan kesal sambil melompat kearah gereja yang ada didepannya itu.

...

... ...

... ... ...

"Mereka pergi buchou." Ujar akeno memecah kesunyian dan juga lamunan rias.

"Ya..." jawab rias yang masih setengah sadar atau setengah bengong karena masih tak bisa menangkap apa yang baru saja terjadi dihadapannya itu dalam sekejap...

Sebenarnya siapa makhluk tadi?

Dan juga siapa pemuda berambut panjang itu yang membawa tombak itu?

Sepertinya makhluk tadi itu yokai tapi pemuda berambut panjang tadi itu apa? Dia terlihat seperti manusia tapi disaat yang sama tak terasa seperti manusia.

Lalu dia itu apa?

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul didalam kepala tias yang tak satupun dia bisa jawab sekarang ini selain dengan bertanya langsung kepada mereka...

...

Chapter 1 end...

...

Ending sonar pocket- HERO

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kyoufu ni obieta tte uchikatsu hodo no tanren wo./ Meskipun aku gemetar dan ketakutan, aku takkan meninggal latihanku.  
Okotaru koto wa nashi de yami ni hikari wo yadoshite. /Untuk mempertahankan dan melindungi cahaya bahkan dalam kegelapan.

Michibikarete sentaku shite mizukara eranda michi na no ni. /Dibimbing dan membuat pilihan... meskipun ini jalan yang aku pilih sendiri.  
Mayoi no mori samayottari nayandari . /aku bimbang dan khawatir dalam hutan keraguan.  
Demo iku shikanai daro kono inochi subete kakete mo. /Tapi aku tak punya pilihan selain maju dengan nyawaku sebagai taruhannya.

Zutto kako mo ima mo mirai mo kawarazu ni motte'n da. /Melampai masa lalu, kini dan masa depan, tekad kuatku ini takkan pernah tergoyahkan sedikitpun.  
Dare ni mo makenai tsuyoi ishi./ Takkan pernah kalah dari siapapun...  
Mou tomaru koto naku susumu kimeta itten toppa. /Aku akan terus maju tanpa berhenti menuju tempat yang diinginnkan.  
Zetsubou wo kibou ni kaete. /Mengubah keputusasaan menjadi harapan.  
HERO! COME BACK! Tachiagare! /Hero! Come back! Berdiri kembali!  
HERO wa onore jishin sa! /Hero adalah diriku sendiri!  
KEEP ON! RAIBARU to tomoni. /Keep on! Dengan rival disampingmu.  
FUSION! Chikara wo hitotsu ni!/ FUSION! Menyatukan kekuatamu menjadi satu.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

AN : kurang sreg rasanya kalo pake nama kemono no yari tapi ga mosting satupun fanfic tentang kemono no yari(dan juga ane juga mulai bosen ama tema highschool dxd cross naruto yang begitu2 aja). jadi ini dia. tapi tenang aja yang lain masih diupdate kok tapi masih dalam pengerjaan maaf kalo lama ane nulis cuman kalo ada mood =3= jadi jangan protes.

btw seperti biasa pembaca yang baik tinggalkanlah review yang baik tentang cerita fict ini. see ya

NOTE : all flame akan dibakar ama TORA.


End file.
